staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 grudnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 W sobotę rano 7.35 Tydzień na działce 8.05 Rolnictwo na świecie: Farmer 8.20 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8.35 Ziarno – program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla młodych widzów: „Wiatrak" - mag. dok. film z serii „Było sobie życie" (1) i film z serii Przygody na Kithirze" (5) 10.40 Na zdrowie prog. rekreacyjny 11.00 Żołnierz nieznany - prog. wojskowy 11.25 TV koncert życzeń 11.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: „Wyspa św. Marcina" (Antyle) 12.30 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 13.00 Flesz - program muzyczno - informacyjny 13.30 Program publicystyczny 14.10 Prawo prawa, czyli co nam grozi 14.25 Laboratorium: dom źródłem energii 15.00 Przez pięć kwietni" - film fab. (historyczny) prod USA (powtórzenie) 15.55 Smak życia 16.40 Jak wam Się podoba 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Konferencja prasowa St. Tymińskiego i L. Wałęsy 19.15 Dobranoc: opowiadania Muminków 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Kandydaci na urząd prezydenta RP 20.25 „Gola ostroga" - film fab. (western) prod. USA reż. Anthony Mann; w rolach gł.: James Stewart i Janet Leigh 21.55 Kontra... punkt - przegląd wydarzeń krajowych 22.20 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 „Chórzyści - film fab. (dramat sensacyjny) prod. USA, reż. Robert Aldrich wyk.: Charles Durning Perry King i inni. Program 2 7.00 CNN - Headline News 7.15 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 7.20 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Poszukiwacz dok. film USA z serii „National Geographic" 9.05 Mag telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 Benny Hill - angielski prog. satyryczny 9.45 Telewizja śniadaniowa 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 „Cudowne lata" - odc. 22 serialu USA 11.05 W świecie ciszy 11.25 Program dnia 11.30 Rodzina Brettów" odc. ser. filmu obyczaj prod angielskiej 12.30 Zwierzęta świata Przyroda Australii: „Kraina spalona słońcem” (2) - dok film angielsko - australijski 13.00 Santa Barbara -serial USA 14.30 Dla młodych widzów: „5-10-15” 15.30 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie gwiazdami 16.30 „Czas i Tersa Gotowitz" - odc. 9 filmu z serii „Strefa mroku" 17.00 Dziewczyna miesiąca 17.55 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Benny Hill - powtórz. 19.00 Uśmiech z Galicji 19.30 Laureat Estrady Młodych Słupsk 90- Maciej Zagórski 20.00 Niemcy 90' 20.15 Koncert - Solidarności 21.00 Rumunia - rok później" - reportaż TVP 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - ks. Jan Zieliński 21.55 Rodzina Brettów" - powtórz. odc. 8 serialu 22.45 Przegląd muzyczny 23.05 Sport - koszykówka Polska - Włochy 0.05 CNN - Headline News 0.20 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego PTV Echo 5.55 Powitanie 6.00 Sunrise - serwis informacyjny 6.17 Ogłoszenia dla ciebie 6.30 Serwis informacyjny Echa 6.40 Star Trek 7.40 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.50 Bajki 10.00 Aerobik 10.30 Film w wersji ang. 11.30 Muzyka na dzień dobry 11.50 Serwis „Wrocław nocą" 12.00 Zaproszenie na program popołudniowo-nocny 16.30 Przywitanie 16.35 Serwis informacyjny 16.45 Bajki 18.00 Echotext 18.45 Komunikaty 18.50 Serwis informacyjny 19.00 Echo News 19.20 Gość wieczoru 19.30 Klipy z satelity 20.00 Komentarz tygodnia Z. Smektały 20.10 Echo News 20.20 Gość wieczoru 20.30 Echo Sport 21.10 Recital Emiliana Kamińskiego 21.45 Film fab. tłum. 23.00 Echotext 23.45 Gość wieczoru 23.55 Wybory MISS DOLNEGO ŚLĄSKA 0.10 Heavy Metal - klipy 0.25 Komentarz tygodnia Z. Smektały 0.40 Echo News 0.50 Klipy z satelity 1.20 Gość wieczoru 1.30 Rozmowy z telewidzami 1.45 Komentarz tygodnia Z. Smektały 1.55 Kup pan auto 2.00 Film tłum. 4.00 Zakończenie programu BBC1 7.00 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 7.05 Janosch's Story Time 7.30 Poddington Peas 7.35 Babar 8.00 Breakfast Serials 8.35 BraveStarr 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 12.20 Rallying 12.50 Racing 13.10 News 13.15 Cricket 13.25 Racing 13.40 Snooker 14.00 Racing 14.15 Snooker 14.30 Racing 14.45 Snooker 14.55 Rugby league 15.50 Football 16.00 Snooker 16.40 Final Score 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 The Flying Doctors 18.05 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.50 Every Second Counts 19.25 Challenge Anneka 20.15 Soul Man 22.00 News and Sport; Weather 22.20 Ben Elton: the Man from Auntie 22.50 Snooker 0.25 Razorback 2.00 Weather 2.05 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Open University 9.00 Suite Dreams 9.25 Business to Business 9.50 Open Advice: There's a Degree in Me Somewhere 10.15 Culture and Belief in Europe 1450-1600: Christopher Plantin , Polyglot Printer of Antwerp 10.40 Science Preparatory Maths: Graphs 10.55 Holiday Outings 11.05 Pitfalls of a Sporting Life 11.20 The Balloon 11.50 The Honeymooners 12.15 The Letter 13.45 Animation Now 13.55 Discoveries Underwater 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 Rogues of Sherwood Forest 16.40 Snooker 17.25 Cricket. England v New Zealand 18.15 Music for Life 18.45 Late Again 19.30 NewsView Followed by Weatherview 20.15 The Ring of the Nibelung 21.30 Saturday Night Clive 22.20 Common Threads 23.45 Twin Peaks 0.35 Closedown